Ghost of My Former Self
by Takuma
Summary: He's waited almost to a 1000 years to see her, to hear her, to feel her again, but she returns as a reincarnation unknowing of his existance and of his passion for her.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar._

_---------------------------------------------_

**Ghost of My Former Self**

--------------------------------------

His ghost like lips lightly caressed her lips in the gentlest manner. She released a shaky breath as her clear azure eyes remained shut, and she felt the feather like caresses on her cheek. The faintest of smiles appeared on his lips as the lips pressed on hers once again. He opened his translucent topaz orbs carefully watching the beauty before him as her head gently rested upon the down pillows of her bed. She sighed again, and rolled her head to the side, her chocolate brown hair framing her moon lit features. The ghost like lips of the man smiled as he ran his translucent fingers through her smooth hair.

"Beautiful..."

He peered over her peaceful features once more before turning his body around and began walking to the door... the moonlight disappeared from his body, and his form vanished from sight.

-----

Katara opened her eyes to the bright sun. Her window was so much bigger than that of her last home... and first night in this place happened to be a very good one. She raised her arms carefully stretching them as a yawn escaped her lips. She was so glad she could sleep well in this new home. Well... technically it WASN'T new.

She uncovered her body and flung her legs to the side of the bed. She carefully stretched them out too making sure she didn't crumple into a heap on the floor.

Her limbs were a bit stiff from unpacking. Her azure eyes noticed the boxes piled to the side of the giant room. It still made the girl wonder how her family was able to snag an elegant home as this. It had been renovated MANY times, but its original sturdy foundation remained. It was just a little over 1000 years old- when things were made to last forever.

Katara stood on the beautiful marble floors. They were absolutely beautiful consisting of a dark opal glazed with gold dust. That seemed to be the only thing, which expressed the design of an older foundation to this home. The walls were covered in wallpaper that had white paint over them.

She found it extremely tacky, but that didn't mean the rest of this home was poorly renovated. The remaining part of the home was just breathtaking with the incredible architecture and features of the home.

Katara, being a musician and artist herself, was thrilled when her parents bought this giant palace like home...

The teenager knew she was going to be having some interesting times in this home with all this available space. The family still hadn't seen all the rooms!

She began walking over to the bathroom, still rubbing the sleep out of her tired eyes. It was still early summer, and this girl wanted to be as LAZY as possible. She wanted to be ready to return to school in the next few months.

She reached the doorway to the enormous bathroom, and flipped on the lights. A chandelier turned on illuminating the room. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her smile played on her lips. The horrible bed head and cowlicks that graced her eyes in the mirror were just lovely... so she sarcastically thought.

There were a few boxes in her bathroom too. She had already opened one, which held all the necessities. Katara bent over and reached in picking out her wide brush and toothbrush. She set them on the sink top before scrounging around the box for her toothpaste and soap...

But something caught her eye at the last second...

A letter.

She did not see that last night...

The teenager glanced to the other side of the bathroom and into her bedroom trying to find her brother pull something off... Or maybe her parents did this out of the kindness of their hearts...

No. This letter would be extremely uncharacteristic of them.

Katara reached her fingers to grab the letter, and she unfolded it.

The beautiful penmanship had been done with calligraphy...something you didn't see everyday. Katara was trying to teach herself the art of beautiful writing, and obviously, the person who left this letter was a master of it.

Her eyes were becoming worse and worse as time went on and could barely pick up the pen strokes with their meanings. However, she somehow managed to read the message.

The letter stated:

_Miss Katara,_

_Welcome to your home. I am pleased to know you will be occupying this residence; it had been in my family for many years, but I feel that you and your family will take good care of Dragon Estates, as had my family for generations. I will be around to check up on you._

_-Z_

Katara blinked her eyes and flipped the letter around. "Z?" she asked glancing over the letter once again. After staring at it for a moment more, she shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She really needed her glasses.

For now...

"KATARA!"

The teenager stepped out of her bathroom and ran to the entrance of her room. She opened one of the giant double doors and looked over the bamboo staircase. "Yes Mama?"

A woman, looking very much like Katara with the clear blue eyes and dark brown hair was already dressed for the day with her purse in hand. "I'm going to the grocery store, do you want anything?" the mother asked her daughter.

Katara smiled, "Could you get stuff to make cornbread?"

The mother raised an eyebrow looking to her daughter strangely. "Cornbread mix?"

"Yes! I've been craving it for the past three days!"

"I'll add that to my list," she replied, "Anything else?"

Katara paused and thought... was there anything so special she would ask for her mom to purchase?

"Just call me on my cell if you can think of anything else," interjected the mother of Katara as she stepped up the giant entry to the home.

Katara nodded her head, even though she knew her mother wouldn't see. "When will you be home?"

"In about an hour," was the last reply before the front door closed, 'One of the giant front doors,' mentally thought Katara, as she stared at the entryway.

As she entered her room once again she scratched the side of her head and yawned. It was still a wonder how her parents snagged a home like this. He parents weren't the wealthiest out, but they had a comfortable income that remained stable. Her mother being a family doctor and her father a retired Navy Seal (now Marine Biologist) built up a hefty sum to live on.

It was a wonder.

"Katara!" shouted a voice on the other side of the hallway of the second floor. On the other side of the catwalk was the bedroom of her older, but dense brother, Sokka. His hair limply fell in his eyes as a towel hung around his waist. "Did mom just leave?"

The younger sibling nodded her head, "Yep."

"Where to?"

"Grocery store."

The eyes of the male widened, "She didn't wait for me!" shouted Sokka in irritation, "I told her I wanted to go!" He began to pout.

Katara raised a thinly arched eyebrow, "I wouldn't blame mom for leaving, Sokka. The last time she took you, you couldn't help but eat five packages of snacks, FIVE PACKAGES, before she could even pay for them! And then you came home to eat a giant dinner."

"Hey! I was hungry that day! I didn't have a snack," defended Sokka crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Uh huh," replied the sister as she rolled her eyes.

"It's the truth!"

"Sure Sokka." She left it at that to go back to her bathroom and hopefully take a shower to fully wake up. Katara was NOT a morning person.

The brother crossed his arms as he began walking back into his room to change into some normal clothes before he heard a loud scream and an angry Katara storm out in her bathrobe. "YOU LEFT ICE COLD WATER!" she accused her hair dripping water.

Sokka merely smirked as he closed the door to his room and walked over to a box with his clothing.

Ah, revenge was sweet for the older sibling.

Well... not until he found a giant spider in the jean pant he was trying to put on.

He might have enjoyed pestering his younger sister, off-roading, and fishing with his dad, wandering into "No Trespassing" zones and shoot animals with a slingshot, but one thing that he would NOT do was play with spiders.

He was NOT going to touch that monster (which was about two inches in diameter).

Sokka paused swearing he heard a soft chuckle. His head turned to his bed. That was were he heard this supposed laughter, but no one was there; he jolted his eyes around the room. "I could have sworn..."

The air conditioning system picked up and started blowing air from the floors. The teenager looked down to the vent felling foolish for that instance; he laughed it off.

"Only the wind..."

Now... to get rid of the monster...

------------------------

_AN: Chapter one. Done. I wanted to write this because I have three reasons._

_One: it's been on my mind for a while. I thought of this to be the perfect Zutara fanfic._

_Two: It's going to take many turns holding much emotion I know I have pent up inside. So don't be surprised if you'll laugh one chapter and feel sick the next._

_Three: Well... you'll find out the third reason later on. Something tells me I should wait to add this point._

_Please review, and I'll give you a cookie. XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN**: I decided that I will not update the chapter until I made some sort of fanart for the past chapter. So... here I am, updating because I have posted the chapter 1 fanart for my story._

_http// www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 50546569/_

_Just take out the spaces if you want to check out this image. I'm not the greatest anime drawer out there, so I hope this image isn't a complete eyesore. I'm hoping that with image I draw my artwork can become better. For me, the Avatar art style is harder than most I have tried._

_I will post other artwork on my profile page if you want to checkout anything else I have created._

* * *

He carefully watched her through the window. She was amazing. His thoughts could only think of her. If only he could reach out and hold her... like he had once done years ago. She was beautiful... in her azure robes lined with silver threading and animal skins. Her beautiful smile always made his heart melt no matter what mood he might have been in. It was an incredible feeling... if only she would smile again. 

She granted his wish as her fingers lightly touched the petals of some flowers. She always enjoyed flowers, especially the lilies. Her eyes always stopped on the powder white lilies. Her fingers trailed across a blue iris planted beside the lilies. He knew she loved the rich blue color those flowers possessed.

It was the same color of her eyes.

A small smile formed on his lips once more.

Her smile expressed the delight in the old unkempt flowerbed. He mentally knew this whole estate was once dressed with the most elaborate and beautiful gardens, and it had been centuries since someone paid attention to the gardens.

Her dirt-covered fingers scratched an itch on her cheek. She left a smudge of dirt on her face.

His smile widened. 'Adorable.'

----------------

Katara released a sigh as she sat on the bare ground. This whole estate had tall weeds and overgrown bushes. The young teenager didn't know if the family living here before was too busy to keep up this giant estate. Vines had crept along the walls, the trees were in desperate need for trimming, the weeds needed to be pulled, and new grass needed to be placed in bare dirt spots... or maybe exchange it with a rock garden. Rock gardens were always nice.

She took a few steps back away from the bloomed flowers. It was a wonder how these flowers survived in such malnutrition soil. She knew that these gardens would need some work... maybe more work than she imagined with the size of this land.

Katara sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Good Morning!"

Katara turned her head over towards the distant voice. She squinted her eyes into the horizon trying to pick out the calling voice. Her eyes suddenly widened in realization as she unfolded her arms. "Mr. Iroh!" exclaimed Katara with a smile. "What are you doing in these parts?"

The old man smiled kindly and hugged the teenager as he stopped before her. "Just checking up on your family. I wanted to see if any of you needed help settling in."

Katara nodded her head, "Well, I know my parents are out for a while, and my brother is in his room doing who knows what."

"And you?" questioned the old man.

"Me?" her eyes traveled to the poorly gardened flowers. "I was thinking a visit to the gardening store was necessary."

Iroh laughed, "I can see where you are coming from. This place does need some work. I apologize that my family neglected this property for so long. We should have at least kept it nice." The old man paused for a moment looking up. His eyes paused at the empty window case, and he narrowed his topaz orbs.

Katara noticed the strange look in his face, and she too glanced to the window.

Nothing. The window was covered with the old sun-bleached curtains.

Katara glanced to Iroh noticing him still staring at the window. Or... at least that what it seemed to her, "Mr. Iroh?"

The man paused for a few more seconds before turning his attention back to her smiling kindly once more. "I'm sorry. This home just brings back memories from my childhood."

"You didn't have to sell this to us, sir. My parents told Sokka and I it had been in your family for several generations."

"Yes," he agreed as he nodded his head once more, "I'm simply surprised with the... memories it holds."

"Good memories?" the teenager questioned.

He hesitated, but finally said, "You can say that." He shook his head, "This is the first time the estate has been owned by someone outside of my family."

"That's amazing... How long has this home been in your family?" she asked, her blue eyes expressing the curiousness she held inside.

Iroh laughed. His deep laughter kept all around in good spirits. "Longer than most families that have live here in this part of the country. This home dates back a thousand years."

"A thousand?" she questioned her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes, it's very old."

"Was this an old castle before the renovations?" she asked glancing over the thick stonewalls of the home.

"Not exactly," replied Iroh with a smile, "It was a summer home for the royal family."

Again, Katara's eyes widened, "Royalty?"

Iroh laughed at her expression, "Yes Miss Katara, to royalty."

"Then at means... your family..."

The old man nodded his head, "We like to keep the little fact silent."

The teenager's jaw became slack; she took once more glance over the giant home. No wonder it had so much elaborate tile and carved decorations on the wall... This place is an artists' paradise! And she just so happened to be an artist.

"My family, as many years have passed, slowly renovated the home. Every family member who has attempted to live here only remained for three years maximum before leaving," explained Iroh glancing back towards the window.

"Three years?" Katara raised an eyebrow, "Why three years? It's a beautiful estate."

"Well, the estate might be lovely to look at, but they might have been spooked by the permanent resident of the home."

Katara stared, "Now your talking crazy."

He shook his head, "I've seen the guardian of the home before... when I was a child."

"Wait wait," started Katara as she raised her hands up to stop the old man's speech. "Are you saying... this house is haunted?"

"Haunted?" Iroh laughed, "No. Just protected."

"Ah huh," the girl crossed her arms, "And can you tell me where this 'protector' is?"

Iroh casually glanced to the high window once again, "He's observing us as we speak in that window."

Katara's eyes darted there once again; shivers began to form up her spine. The thought that something else living with her and her family brought an unnerving sensation, but a small frown slowly forming on her lips as she observed the open space, "I don't see anyone..."

"The guardian is a spirit, Miss Katara," explained the old man his eyes noticing the translucent figure leave the window. "He protects the home and doesn't allow just anyone to enter it."

"So I should be honored that my family has been able to live here with this spirit?" Iroh nodded his head and his long trimmed beard began to blow in the wind. "Great..." muttered the female rolling her eyes. "Just what we need."

"I wouldn't be so disappointed Katara. He seems interested... about your family living here, of course."

"Is that a bad thing?" she was slowly becoming spooked. Some spirit was observing her and her family? It was a he? And she... well, you could guess the thoughts that crossed her mind.

"No. He's just curious. Don't do anything that would make him angry, and he'll leave you and your family alone. He's only protecting his home," explained the old man.

Katara paused before glancing to the empty window once more. If Iroh was telling her this... "How do you know about this 'spirit' who is supposedly a man?"

"Such a curious one you are today Katara," laughed Iroh as he smiled, "He revealed himself to me when I was but a child, and he protected me." His old golden eyes shined with knowing as he glanced to the courtyard, "I was an only child at the time and was heavily picked on by my older cousins. He watched me like an older brother would his sibling, and scared them away." Laughter erupted from Iroh's lips. The memories were pleasant. "That taught my relatives."

"So, hypothetically, if I did something horribly mean against you... this ghost would attack me?" she questioned.

"Maybe scare you, but not attack you," warned the old man. His eyes noticed the ghost appear in the window once more, "I don't think he dislikes you now." His eyes traveled to Katara's azure orbs, "Because you're a girl, I think he would be curious."

Katara shook her head. It was bad enough Iroh was telling her these fairy tales of some ghost. This old man enjoyed giving her scares or heightened suspicions about stupid stuff. It was just like Iroh to increase her blood pressure. But this talk about a 'ghost' really did spook her... 'Nah, it couldn't be true,' she mentally reasoned.

"Enough about this ghost," interjected Iroh shoving Katara out of her thoughts, "Would you like for me to take you to a Nursery to pick out flowers? I know the garden has needed some work for some time."

Katara's smile returned as she glanced down to the flowers. "That would be nice; my parents left me with the credit card to buy some gardening stuff-"

"That won't be necessary Miss Katara," interrupted Iroh with a kind smile, "Let me take care of the expenses. I'll make the purchases for essential items."

"Iroh..."

"Let me do this for you and your family. If anything it's my fault this place has grown over. I haven't been paying too much attention to the estate."

"You don't have to do this-"

Iroh nodded his head, "Yes, I don't have to do this, but I want to do this for you and your family. This home needs some cheering up."

"You can say that again," muttered the female.

"Do you need me to take you to the gardening center?" questioned Iroh folding his arms behind his back, "Or do you have your license?"

Katara sighed, "I still have my permit. I have two weeks to go before my license comes."

"Oh, don't look so glum Katara, the time will be here before you know it!" He used his finger to lift up her chin, "Just be patient; nothing comes faster unless you hold the key to patience."

She smiled and nodded, "I'll remember that."

Iroh smiled, "Good."

"And if you wouldn't mind, I think I need this day to evaluate the needed work." Katara used the back of her hand to wipe away some sweat. "I've noticed some of these plants might need a pesticide. Maybe nematodes would be a good option."

"A wise decision," replied Iroh, "Then I'll be back tomorrow to pick up a list of what you may need to beautify this estate. I know the gardening is in good hands; it's in very good hands."

"I'm not that great," replied Katara with a laugh.

"But the plants don't die the day after you plant them. My nephew, only a few years older than you, cannot keep a garden if his life depended on it."

"That's sad."

Iroh nodded his head, "It's a shame. He didn't inherit the green thumb; my son, Lu-Ten, did."

"Your nephew must be jealous," interjected Katara with a small laugh.

"He had been at one point, but he's stronger in the martial arts and gymnastics."

"I see..." she trailed off glancing to the window again. She noticed a small shift in the curtains.

Iroh noticed her eye movement before nodding his head, "I guess I should be leaving Miss Katara, it was a pleasure speaking to you."

"Same here," she replied peering into the old man's golden eyes. "I'll inform my father that you stopped by."

"Please do, I would like speak with him."

Katara nodded before the old man hugged her. As she hugged Iroh, her eyes traveled to the shifting curtains. Maybe... maybe the air conditioner had just turned on...

Iroh glanced over at her glazed eyes, and he silently whispered in her ear, "Don't be afraid of him."

Katara bit her lip and nodded her head, "I won't."

Iroh glanced to the window again, the ghost peering at the two. The old man smiled and waved. The ghost paused, but waved back slowly. "It's a good thing Katara. He's in a good mood... a VERY good mood."

"Great, now I'm going to be paranoid the rest of my days here..." muttered Katara with a small frown.

Iroh smiled, "As long as you live in this home, see him as your guardian angel. I have a feeling he will protect you and your family."

Katara nodded her head. "Thank you Iroh."

He bowed respectfully before walking off, "Remember what I said!"

"I will," she shouted as he disappeared down the road. She crossed her arms again, and shook her head, "The man's crazy." She took once more glance to the window before shaking her head, "I shouldn't listen to all his crazy words. He's disillusioned." She began walking down a dirt path with bare feet glancing at random places, which once held beautiful gardens.

She noticed a set of trees and a hole in the ground with dried dirt. "A dried up pond..." she muttered softly turning her head to the home. Vines completely covered the walls of the home. She lightly frowned. Those things would have to go... and she suspected mold might be growing on the rock underneath. A power wash would be needed.

Katara continued traveling down the path noticing more gardening spots that needed new dirt and flowers. Some of these bushes were too crazy to deal with. They needed major trimming, as did some tree branches that threatened to smack her in the face as she continued down the path.

The dirt ended just as she hit the edge of the greenbelt. The path did continue into the trees and wild grass, but she didn't know what lurked in the woods... at least not yet. She began backtracking her steps and started her way to the home. Katara knew she would go exploring down there with some proper shoes on; it wouldn't have been a bad idea to bring her brother along too.

She glanced at the different sights mentally creating a picture of what needed to be planted and what needed to be trimmed.

She looked to the blue irises and the powder white lilies. Those flowers were lovely, and it was surprising they survived... maybe in honor she would plant some more of those flowers.

She dusted off her hands and made her way to the elaborately carved doorway. The doors were black marble. Something you didn't see every day. The door handles were bronze dragons, but she noticed it could have been intertwined with gold to give the elaborate handle a nice shiny luster in the sun. It was a heavy, well-made door. Her fingers pushed down a lever (the dragon's arm), and the door opened. She stepped in carefully glancing around to see if anything out of the ordinary was around.

So far there were no signs of the 'permanent resident'.

She sighed and fully walked in. She headed to the kitchen- a small kitchen. It was too small for her liking. She went to the old sink and began rinsing off her hands. This house did have proper plumbing and lighting fixtures; those were apart of the recent renovations. Katara reached for a cloth hand towel. This home did need some major repairs. Some of the light fixtures needed new bulbs, and other fixtures needed to be completely rewired.

Katara dried off her hands and tossed the hand towel on the counter. She turned around and headed back to her room.

She shook her head of the conversation Iroh had given her moments earlier. 'There couldn't be a ghost here... No, they don't exist.' Her fingers grasped the handrails. She began her way up the stairs. She mentally sighed. 'It's all in your head Katara.' The girl turned her direction to her room, and walked in calmly, 'Anyways... if there WERE ghosts here Iroh said they were nice... friendly... they wouldn't harm me if I did nothing to offend them...'

"Oh bloody hell..." she cursed jumping onto her giant bed. She rested her head on the pillow and released a long whine.

"Why do I always become so paranoid?" the girl with blue eyes asked. She grabbed another pillow and covered her head with it. "I am not going to worry about it... I am not going to worry about it," she stated over and over again.

And then she felt it.

She screamed when the softest of touches landed on her shoulder, she abruptly leaped up and uncovered her face. Her white knuckled fists began thrashing the pillow (which covered her head) at whoever touched her.

"Hey, hey!" shouted a voice.

Katara opened her frightened eyes. They narrowed to slits as she stopped her attacks. "Sokka..." she whined, "Why did you have to scare me?"

"Scare you?" he questioned bringing his arms down from over his head. "I noticed you looking glum when you walked up the stairs."

Katara shrugged as she lay back on her bed. "None of your business."

The older brother took a seat on the bed, and looked over to her a stare of seriousness over his features. "You really miss our old home... don't you Katara?"

"What would give you THAT impression?" she questioned rolling her eyes, "I mean, we only lived in that house for fifteen years of our lives!" She turned her head away from her brother. She couldn't tell him the truth; he would not understand. Katara knew he would laugh in her face at the new paranoia blossoming in her chest.

"You don't have to bite off my head Katara," he muttered noticing her distressed state. "I miss it too. I also miss all of our friends... Aang, Suki and the Kyoshi sisters, Haru, Jet and his gang-"

"I thought you hated Jet," interjected Katara.

The older sibling paused before nodding his head, "I do. But that doesn't mean I don't miss the self-inflicting troublemaker. I loved watching him become grounded..."

"That's twisted Sokka."

"No it's not! The idiot deserved all the punishment he could get!"

"Sure..."

"Anyways... just because we miss our old friends doesn't mean we have to be miserable the remaining part of our lives. Yeah, we're going to a new school and living in a new neighborhood with different people, but that doesn't mean we still can't make friends."

Katara rolled her eyes. Leave it to her brother to try and make her "feel" better. If anything, his words poured salt on fresh wounds, in this case making the move harder to tolerate. Nonetheless, she had to show her appreciation to her sibling. He really was trying to make her feel better even though the effects were having negative effects.

"I know..." She forced a smile on her face glancing to her brother. "Thanks."

He gave her a smile and reached his arms out. The two siblings hugged, "That's what siblings are for Katara."

"To be annoying?" she asked teasingly.

Sokka frowned, "No! The help each other out!"

"Oh, I see," she stated with a smile.

Sokka nodded and released his sister before standing from the bed. "I'm about to go grab a burger. Want to come with me? Mom left me the car keys."

Katara's eyes lit up. "Can I drive?!"

Sokka frowned. "Remember what happened the last time I let you drive WITHOUT parent supervision?"

Katara gave her brother a sheepish smile. "Come on... the driver was crazy! I HAD to make that sharp turn on the axis road!"

"But you almost got us killed by a train! I'm suppose to be the stupid, reckless driver," challenged Sokka.

"Fine," sighed Katara, "You drive."

The older brother nodded, "I will do. But as soon as you turn sixteen I will hand the keys to you."

"You know that my birthday is only fifteen days away," she smirked.

The brother paused and paled as he stared at his sister. "That close, eh?"

The sister stared in shock. "You forgot!"

"I didn't forget!" he stuttered. "I-I just didn't realize it was coming up this fast!"

The sister smirked, "Sure."

"No!" he exclaimed with panic on his facial features. Katara began laughing as she headed out the door of her room. "Katara, I'm serious!"

"Whatever Sokka," she replied with a laugh halfway down the staircase.

Curious eyes watched silently as the siblings continued their playful arguing. The transparent golden orbs observed as the two exited the home and walked through the courtyard to a strange metal device; it was called a car. That had to have been the second time he heard that strange term. It looked like a rhino only twice as big and people rode inside the beast like machine.

His eyes followed the two siblings as they traveled down the cobbled paths to the main roadways; they vanished from view behind the trees. His eyes closed for the briefest of moments before he leaned his body against the window pane; he saw her leave again, but he wanted her to come back. He knew she would return here where she was safe in his care, so he waited by the windowsill.

* * *


End file.
